Tale Of A Foretold War
by bloodpuppet2
Summary: this is my own story


Chapter one

The old fashioned steam train moved along the country side full of all joyous passengers except for a sixteen year old male dark brown hair and hazel eyes was sitting in his carriage more depressed then ever.

"What a boring train trip i still can't believe I'm being sent to my aunties who i haven't seen ever since i was five."David said to himself while looking out of the carriage window seeing the country side.

"A few fields,cows horses jeez i thought this place would be at least a little more exciting."David said while sighing as it all quickly went past.

The train quickly coming to a complete halt the brakes screeching and sparks flying up over the station.

"We are now at mt aeir we ask that if this is your stop you exit the train in an ordily fashion please." The train conductor said kindly to the exiting getting bored of the mountain ranges closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

"But why do i have to go i don't understand."David asked .

"It is no longer safe here for you so I'm sending you to your aunties for further training OK son."Davids mother said to him with a worried tone.

"No i don't understand i want to stay and fight but you cant see I'm just as strong as any of those mages out there."David argued furiously to his mother.

"Yes that may be true but those other men out there aren't my son now are they and I'm not asking you to go I'm telling you and that's final. Now go to your room and pack your stuff the train you will be getting on will be at the station in an hour."she told him.

"But mum..."David whined to her.

"NO buts now go" she said while pointing to his room.

David walking to his room mumbling aggressively forces his door open and then slams it shut.

"I'm just as good as any of those losers out there so why cant she see that having me here would be good i could help with the rebellion AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."David yelled while punching into the wall.

"My son i hope you see that I'm doing this so you will get away from this and hopefully live a well lived life."Davids mother said to herself dismally."But as always i see you being as stubborn as usual so I'm sending you as far away as possible."She said to herself while a tear fell down her face.

"I'm ready to go."David said blandly to his mother.

"Oh i didn't see you there." she replied while quickly wiping the tear from her face."OK go hop in the car we will leave once i get my bag."She said with a despondent tone.

"OK what ever then."David said in a rude tone while walking out the door walking over to the four wheel drive they have had for three years now.

"Bye now be good for your Aunt she will teach you a lot OK." Davids mum said while hugging him good bye.

"OK mum i will but you know I'm gonna be back right and I'm going to stop this war if it kills me."David said to his mother eagerly.

The screeching of the trains brakes quickly woke David and he stretched out and rubbed his looking out the window David saw a small country town surrounded by a mountain range it was just about dusk and the afternoon fog was staring to roll in.

"Attention all passengers this is the last stop we are now at Misty Falls we ask that exit the train in an ordily fashion thank you your bags will be out here in the bag bay.

"Jeez about time what a long trip."David said while standing up and walking towards the grabbed his three bags and went about looking for his aunt but due to the fact that he hadn't seen her since he was five he was unable to remember what he looks like.

"Grr i bet you she has forgotten about me."David said with a angered tone to himself while walking at the front of the train looking to the left of him he seen three guys surrounding another wondering what the commotion was about he walked over there to see what these four fully grown men doing taking on someone who looked to be about his age.

"OK punk you have been saying shit about me and my boys to the town ayy so I'm gonna cut you so you remember not to mess with us."The thug said to this boy while pulling out a pocket knife.

"Yer i bet you don't have the guts to even try that now do you."The boy said confidently while spitting at him.

"Yer boss you get him."The three other thugs said to him while surrounding the guy.

David seeing what was happening went over to the young boys punching the thug with the knife in the face.

"You know one thing that angers me is when a group of men try to take on someone smaller then them just to make it seem like there tougher."David said while pointing at the thug leader.

"How dare you hit me."The thug leader said while running at him with the knife ready to stab him.

David taking in a breathe and blowing at the thug freezing the water in the air and turning the thug to a pop sickle.

"Yer next time you want to try to stab someone make sure that he is not a mage got it."David said while turning around."Now you three let him go or ill do the same to you as i did your boss."David said while pointing at them.

"Ummmm yes sir sorry for trying to hurt him we will leave now."One of the thugs said while they all ran off carrying there frozen boss.

"Well that was boring."David said to himself while turning to the guy "Are you OK."

"Yes I'm fine thank you.I'm James pleased to meet you and i ow you one."James said while reaching out to shake Davids hand.

"I'm David its cool to meet you did those thugs want with you anyways?"David asked while returning the gesture and shaking his hand.

"Oh nothing they just think that they can run this town and bully the people into giving them money so i spoke out against them and told the people there was nothing to be afraid of."James replied confidently."So how come your here anyway David?"James asked

"Well because of the war that's going on my mother sent me down here to live with my aunt so i can train more and so its safer."David told him sadly.

"Oh OK well it must be fate that you turn up here on the same day and time that those thugs were going to beat me up but you know i would have been just fine if you hadn't of shown up you know."James said confidently while flexing his arm muscles out.

"Yer yer what ever you say kid."David said blandly while sighing.

David looking over James he was about 5 ft 9 light brown hair dark brown eyes firm build wearing denim jeans and a black didn't no why but he felt a sense of safety around James and he actually didn't mind the fact about having to come down here now because it seemed he made a new friend to keep him company.

"Hey who you calling kid call me James or Jolt OK." James said while pointing at Davids nose.

"OK James you are now my first friend here OK and why jolt." David said while smiling at him and the two walked over to the train station seat and sitting down.

"I'm called jolt because i mainly use magic that revolves around electricity oh and by the way I'm also a mage to."James told David and smiled.

"Oh cool I'm a tempest mage I'm good at all kinds of magic."David said while looking in at how thick the fog is coming in.

"David we need to get inside the train station now."James said eagerly while grabbing David and running into the trains waiting room and slamming them doors and windows shut and locking them.

"James now your starting to scare me whats going on?"David said with a concerned tone.

"Oh its nothing its just this strange thing comes in with the fog and people go missing and they don't come back."James said nervously while looking out the window and seeing a figure getting closer and closer."Somethings coming this way what do we do?"James said while jumping back.

David raises his right hand and calls forth a ball of fire and aims it right at the door."OK as soon as what ever it is steps in ill shoot it with this fireball here."David said confidently while sharpening his senses on the door.

"OK i hope your one dam good shot then."James said to David anxiously.I don't know why but when I'm around David i feel safer and right now I'm not as scared as i would be if he wasn't here James thought to himself.

The next thing the two knew the doors had flung open and the figure was right there getting closer to the two step by step closer all the windows fogged up and chilled very quickly.

"Take this." David said while throwing the fireball at the entity as the fireball flew towards the entity it raised its right hand and extinguished it in its palm and its face grew with a smile falling into a look of astonishment."There is no way that it could of stopped that fireball."David said while walking back to distance himself from the creature even more.

"Now what do we do were locked in from the inside here and this thing is getting closer to us by the second."James said anxiously while looking at looked like he didn't care that this thing was getting closer he looked calm.

"James we will be fine something will come along i just know it."David said confidently while looking at James and smiling.

The creature coming closer and closer to them shrieking and wailing as it stepped closer to the two oblivious to the vines creeping up behind vines entangling the creature by its feet and dragging it out the creature slowly dissapeared into the fog and its moans could only be heard in the distance.

"Whoa what the hell was that?"James said while looking stunned to see the fog lifting and a women standing at the quickly looked over her she had pure black hair that went down to her hips she look to be a 5 ft 4 with emerald green eyes she wore some light blue jeans and a blood red singlet.

"Hey James do you know who she is?"David said while looking at James.

"Nope she's just a resident who lives out near the waterfall on her farm but I"m sure glad the she came when she did."James replied with a sigh of relief.

"David how could you forget your Aunt Natalie."She said to him with a saddened

tone in her voice.

"Oh Aunt i thought i remember that perfume your wearing."David said while running over to give her a hug."Your late you know if you were one second later me and James here would have been killed by that thing you know."David said while rapidly pointing his finger at her.

"Yer but i wasn't late and in my case if i was early you would of never met James here and he would of been hurt by that creature and probably never seen again."Natalie told him while looking over at James."You your that orphan boy right."Natalie said while walking towards him.

"Yes ma'am that's me but how did you know?"James said while looking at her a little confused to how a women he had never even met before knew that he was an orphan.

"since my nephew seems to be friends with you i think you should come and live with us OK because Ive seen where you actually live and in the dumpster is not the best place for a boy of your age you have a education lever of David here so i think it be best if you did."Natalie said while turning and walking towards the door."Come on boys lets go home OK."Natalie said while exiting the door.

"Thank you Natalie i would really appreciate it."James said while smiling and walking with David."Your Aunt is very nice."James said happily.

"Yer she is and obviously very powerful if she stopped that creature with just one attack."David said while looking a little stunned.

David and James were walking out the door while looking how Natalie got here.

"Your Aunt came in a horse carriage wow how old i can't remember last time i sore one of them."James said while looking shocked.

"Hey i use a carriage because you can't talk to a car can you but a horse is something you can talk to and its friendly to the environment."Natalie stated while the three of them got onto the carriage."OK Nox time to go home."Natalie said to her pure black horse.

Nox started to trot down the some what empty streets just barely lit by all the broken street exhausted from how busy his night was fell asleep on Davids realising this he smiled while rubbing James'es hair and just calmly stayed there.

"Thank you Aunty if you had'nt of been late i believe what ever that thing was would of taken James like the other people."David said while looking at the town lights slowly dissapearing behind them.

"No problem i came when i was meant too everything happens for a reason dear nephew."Natalie said while watching Nox slowly pick up speed.

David looking around the carriage was entering a side path on the road surrounded by trees which have just lost all there leaves the sound of owl's hooting surrounded sound of the owls hooting and the sudden chill on the wind caused James to curl up closer to David. David seeing this he put his arm around James to in turn warm himself aswell.

"Were almost there its just around the corner then we can get use to out of the cold."Natalie said happily while whipping Nox'es reigns to signal to go a little faster.

Nox picked up speed dramatically and started to thunder down the road and then out of know where come to a complete hault.


End file.
